Eternal
by Redd-forbiddenloversinthenight
Summary: Life after the epilogue of Finale. Becca Fitzpatrick certainly left us for guessing what happened after the epilogue so I've written this up. Patch/Nora, rated M, contains feels


_The Hodder Valley, Lancashire, England_

The bed was warm when I woke that morning, the sun pouring through the windows and blinding me as my eyes flickered open. Despite the painful light streaming in I didn't move. The arms around me held me securely and I didn't want to move at all. Patch was snoring softly into my back, his breath tickling my skin. I clamped my eyes shut and desperately tried to fall back asleep.

When sleep did not come I eventually rolled over, facing the black haired man. I traced my fingers over his exposed chest, hovering over his muscles, faintly remembering what we'd done last night. It hadn't been the first time we'd made love but I couldn't help feeling nostalgic. It felt like old times. After a restriction from seeing each other most of the day, all of my attention had been on him the second our eyes latched on to one another. We departed Vee and Gavin's wedding reception in the late hours of last night and took the escape exit on Patch's motorbike to a quaint country inn.

Patch roused under my touch. A second later his black eyes were piercing into mine. His lopsided grin already had me stirring in my loins. I mirrored hid smile, showing my teeth.

_Morning, Angel. _He spoke to my thoughts.

_Finally awake I see?_

_Someone else is too. _

I peered down beneath the duvet and, sure enough, I had a visitor. I glanced back up at Patch, seeing his face had turned from innocent to mischievous. "Excited this morning?" I said to him, playfully pressing my naked form against him.

Patch hissed and his arm went around my waist, tugging me in even closer to him. "I'm always excited around you, Angel." With his words he led me in for a slow, passionate kiss. A kiss so perfect only that we'd know. A kiss which we'd practiced so much that our lips became chapped and red. There was no one in the world I'd rather kiss than Patch. After years together we'd learned to become one. Two souls bound together by our love. A force so strong that we couldn't stand to be apart.

Patch didn't stop kissing me for a while. Not even after the throes of steamy love making, we remained in bed, his body caressing me the only way I wanted.

* * *

My cell vibrated on the bedside table an hour later and I leaned up, grabbing it and putting it to my ear, grumbling a 'hello.'

"Nora?" The voice of my mother came through the phone.

I sat upright now though made a point in covering myself with the sheet, yanking it from Patch. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just checking in." She said to me. "I didn't hear from you last night so I figured I should see where my daughter has gotten to."

"Okay." I smiled to myself. "Where are you now?"

"I'm leaving for the airport in just an hour, I'll be back home later this afternoon." She said. "What about you?"

"Patch and I are…." I looked down at him, needing answers because truth was, I had no clue where we were. Just some inn that was close by for a good night of doing naughty things.

_Hodder Inn._ Patch spoke to my mind again. I nodded in thanks.

"A place called Hodder Inn. We'll be getting ready soon but won't be back in Maine until tomorrow morning." I confirmed.

"Call me when you're home and we can settle something for lunch or dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Love you Mum, bye." I ended the call and placed my phone back on the table.

I felt guilty about Mum having to fly home on her own. She's a strong woman but there'd been a lot of alcohol included last night and I knew what happened when she consumed too much wine. She became emotional and always brought up everything little thing she'd done wrong in the past. I love my Mum but I try to make her avoid alcohol at the best of times. I convinced myself that I'd make it up to her when I got home to spend some mother-daughter time together.

I turned to Patch. "We need to get up." I told him, already climbing off the bed and grabbing a white dressing robe from the cupboard, fastening it around myself.

Patch was propped up on his elbow on the bed, the sheet covering barely any of him, sitting dangerously low on his hips. I forced myself to look at his face because if I got too distracted I knew I'd just end up in bed again, procrastinating even further. "I'm going to take a shower." I told him decidedly.

I exited the bedroom in search of the bathroom. The wooden floorboards beneath my feet creaked as I walked, mixing with the sound of a light shower hitting the roof of the inn. I opened up the bathroom door and stripped out of the gown before clambering into the shower. I cranked up the water, sighing in content when the water came in contact with my skin sending shivers down my spine. I stood under the water and just let it drop over my body, the hot steam consuming me.

A minute later Patch slipped into the shower silently. It always surprised me at how fast and quiet Patch could move. He could get by anyone without his presence being acknowledged at all. But when I was with him the only thing I could focus on was him. His movements, voice, and breath. Everything about him made my heart do backflips. My desire for him only grew stronger when we were together, a flame burning brighter and brighter.

I rest my head on Patch's chest. His scent overruled the water, I could still smell the mint on him.

_Angel, _He murmured in my mind. _I love you._

I smiled to him. _I love you too, Patch. _

* * *

**A/N: Hush, Hush has to be my all-time favourite book series (maybe with the exception of Harry Potter though) and it's about time that I wrote a fanfiction. I recently re-read the series and I just needed to continue on with the story. Regardless of my AWOL behavior on here, I plan to finish this story and hope you will enjoy it. **


End file.
